My little Pony: La leyenda de Dovahkiin
by Mr.FosterX
Summary: Acompaña a Dovahkiin en su aventura contra los dragones. En su camino se encontrara muchas cosas, tanto viejos enemigos como viejos amigos.


"_Deberías haber echo algo, ya están aquí. La princesa Celestia hablo sobre su retorno. Su derrota, fue solo un retraso. Tras abrirse el portal a Equestria. Cuando los hijos de Canterlot derramaran su propia sangre. Pero nadie quiso creerlo. (…)"_

_-fragmento del libro "los sangre de dragón" _

MY LITTLE PONY: LA LEYENDA DE DOVAHKIIN

_**CAPITULO I**_

_**EL SANGRE DE DRAGON**_

¿?: FUS-ROH-DAH!

Un enorme y oscuro dragón se tambalea antes de escupir fuego, pero un desconocido Pegaso que usaba una armadura y casco, lo esquiva rápidamente a pesar del peso.

¿?: Necesitaras algo más que solo fuego para destruirme, lagarto súper desarrollado.

Un desconocido Pegaso naranjo peleaba contra un enorme dragón a la vista de todos los habitantes de Canterlot. Fue una brutal batalla, todos escuchaban los gruñidos del dragón y el notorio sonido metálico que sonaba al chocar su escudo contra las garras de la bestia. Las pezuñas del descocido Pegaso brillaban de un color carmesí y peleaba con una espada que levitaba a su lado. El dragón emprendió el vuelo, pero el Pegaso lo siguió. En las alturas el Pegaso peleaba incansablemente contra el dragón.

¿?: Muy bien, hora de terminar con esto. _Strun Bah Qo!_

En esos momentos todo se torno oscuro y las nubes se acumularon. Segundos después una tormenta acechaba sobre ellos. Un rayo cayó sobre el dragón y aprovechando el aturdimiento, el Pegaso voló rápidamente y le clavo la espada en el pecho.

Los 2 caían de las alturas, pero mientras lo hacían, el dragón empezó a desaparecer hasta solo quedar hecho huesos. Cuando finalmente llego al suelo soltó una nube de polvo y segundos después una luz brillo en ella.

El desconocido Pegaso avanzo y se quito su casco, la multitud estaba feliz y le aplaudían.

Dio las gracias, pero al mismo tiempo se mostro enojado.

¿?: ¿Creen que esto es un juego?, ¿festejar después del caos que se creo por culpa de ese dragón?, muchos ponies salieron heridos. Y me avergüenzo completamente de mi falla, debí actuar más rápido. –Cerró los ojos y se quedo con la cabeza abajo-

Nadie quería decir nada, pero aun así, aplaudieron y le felicitaban. Momentos después llega la princesa Celestia, a lo que todos hacen una reverencia, excepto el pony héroe. Celestia y empieza a hablar con el desconocido héroe.

¿?: Discúlpeme alteza, debí haber echo mas esfuerzo en vencer a ese dragón. Me siento realmente muy apenado.

Celestia: Oh, no digas eso. Nos fuiste de mucha ayuda venciendo a ese dragón, mi querido Dovahkiin.

¿?: -Se muestra sorprendido- ¿Cómo sabes lo que soy?

Celestia: Pues porque soy la princesa Celestia, y es mi deber defender y conocer a mis súbditos. Como iba diciendo, pequeño Dovahkiin. Agradecemos mucho tu ayuda venciendo al dragón y queremos agradecértelo. Se hará un desfile en tu honor en uno de los pueblos más humildes y felices que conozco, Ponyville.

¿?: ¿¡Ponyville?!... lo pensare, quizá valla.

Celestia: espero que vallas, estaríamos todos muy agradecidos.

El misterioso pony estaba listo para emprender el vuelo e irse, pero una voz de entre el público le detuvo.

Octavia: ¡espera!, dinos tu nombre.

Todos los demás ponies asintieron y luego quedaron callados.

¿?: Por ahora, dejémoslo en que me llamo… Dovahkiin.

Dijo y rápidamente emprendió un rápido vuelo a unas montañas no tan lejos de Ponyville.

En las montañas, Dovahkiin se quitaba su armadura y guardaba su arco y su hacha. Prendió una fogata y después de un agradable salmón se acostó en su cama de escamas.

Estuvo unos 15 min. Recostado, pero después se le vino una idea a la cabeza.

Dovahkiin: Iré a dar una vuelta por Ponyville, será mejor conocer un poco el pueblo.

Después de unos minutos se encontraba sobrevolando ponyville viendo si todo estaba en orden, quiso aterrizar ya que se encontraba hambriento. Se acercó a un puesto de manzanas que estaba cerca y hablo.

Dovahkiin: Hola, mi nombre es Dovahkiin y he tenido un muy agotado día. ¿Cuánto cuesta una manzana?

Applejack: Serán solo 2 bits, colega.

Dovhakiin: Me das 6, por favor.

Applejack: Sera un placer. Y dime, ¿de donde eres? –Le preguntaba mientras llenaba una bolsa con manzanas- nunca te he visto por aquí.

Dovahkiin: Vengo de un lugar muy lejano, más lejos de los conocimientos de los mapas actuales.

Applejack: ¿Vienes de las tierras inexploradas?, eso no se ve todos los días. - Le entregaba la bolsa- Bueno, gracias por su compra.

Dovahkiin: No hay problema –le entregaba sus monedas-, '¿sabes donde puedo encontrar un guía?, necesito que me enseñe la ciudad.

Applejack: Pues no se, lo haría yo mismo, pero no puedo dejar mi trabajo. –Mira alrededor- Oh, mira. Allí esta Twilight, pídele ayuda a ella.

Dovahkiin: -voltea y la mira- Oh, muchas gracias.

Dijo después de retirase y caminar hacia Twilight que en esos momentos, se encontraba leyendo recostada bajo un árbol. La miro unos segundos y después le hablo.

Dovahkiin: Hola. Ummm... ¿Twilight?

Twilight: -mira hacia arriba con una expresión de curiosidad en sus ojos- Disculpa, ¿te conozco?

Dovahkiin: Oh, no. Solo quería saber si usted me podría enseñar la ciudad, la señorita del puesto de manzanas me dijo que usted servía para esto.

Twilight: -Mira al puesto de manzanas y ve a Applejack saludándola- Ufff…esa Applejack. El caso es… que en estos momentos estoy ocupada, puede que otro día le enseñe un poco la ciudad. Lo siento. Además, espero a un amigo.

¿?: ¡Twilight! Aquí esta el libro que querías

Dovahkiin volteo y vio a un pequeño dragón morado acercándose corriendo.

Dovahkiin: ¿¡Uno de ustedes aquí?! –dijo segundos antes de lanzarse sobre el pequeño dragón- ¿Que haces aquí?, ¿de donde vienes? ¿DEL NIDO? ¿¡DONDE ESTA?!

Twilight: ¡Oye!, que le estas haciendo a Spike?! ¡Suéltalo ya!

Dovahkiin: ¿Spike?, estas diciendo que lo conoces, acaso tú… -reaccionó - ¿Cómo se te ocurre tener un dragón mascota? ¿Sabes en lo que se convertirá? ¿Tienes la idea de lo peligroso que será?

Spike: *llorando* por favor… no le he hecho daño a nadie, déjame ir… por favor…

Twilight: ¡Él no es mi mascota, es mi asistente y no permitiré que nadie le haga daño! –Lanzo un rayo que golpea a Dovahkiin- ¡Y que no se te ocurra acercarte de nuevo a Spike o a mí!

Dovahkiin: -Se soba la cabeza- Uff… Eso dolió, esa chica es ruda. Bueno, no fue un buen comienzo. –mira a el puesto de manzanas y encuentra a Applejack con la boca abierta-

Se acerca al puesto de manzanas y Applejack finge que esta muy ocupada ordenando manzanas.

Dovahkiin: Lo siento por armar tanto escandalo, pero son instintos naturales

Applejack: ¿Instintos naturales? No encuentro nada de natural atacar a un dragón. ¿Acaso de donde vienes atacan a dragones cada mi…?

Dovahkiin: Nada de esto importa ahora, solo venia a pedirte si por favor me dices donde vive esa yegua. Quisiera disculparme con ella, por favor…ummm… ¿Applejack?

Applejack: No creo que sea buena idea, ¿te diste cuenta de la cara de espanto que tenia Twilight? ¿Notaste lo asustado que estaba Spike?

Dovahkiin: Por favor, quiero enmendar las cosas.

Applejack: Eres un Pegaso raro, pero pareces confiable. Ella vive en la biblioteca –Dovahkiin se estaba alejando pero Applejack le puse la pesuña en la espalda-, pero por favor, NO HAGAS ESCANDALO.

Dovahkiin asintió con la cabeza y emprendió caminata hacia la biblioteca. Durante el camino miraba a todas partes, todo era tan distinto a su hogar. Después de un tiempo de caminata recordó que el no sabia donde estaba la biblioteca. Se sentía como un estúpido, ¿Cómo no le pregunto donde estaba? Hizo un facehoof y miro a los lados para preguntarle a alguien. Encontró una boutique bien fina y lo pensó.

Dovahkiin: No es de los lugares a los que acostumbro entrar, pero debo hacerlo.

La boutique estaba abierta, pero no había nadie adentro. Entro con un poco de miedo y grito.

Dovahkiin: Hola, ¿hay alguien?

¿?: Oh, ¡clientes!

Escucho como pasos rápidos se acercaban desde la lejanía y vio como una yegua blanca con el crin purpura se le acercaba. Apareció detrás de unos ropajes.

¿?: Hola, mi nombre es Rarity.- le miraba con ojos brillantez y ella estaba sonrojada- soy la diseñadora más famosa de Ponyville. ¿Se le ofrece algo? (es bastante guapo)

Dovahkiin: No, pero gracias. Quisiera saber donde esta la biblioteca, por favor.

Rarity: ¿La biblioteca? ¿Vas a ir a ver a Twilight?

Dovahkiin se sorprendió, no tenia idea de que ella la conocía.

Dovahkiin: ¿La conoces?, que sorpresa. Bueno, el punto es que quiero disculparme con ella. Casi mato a su mascota.

Rarity: ¿¡Tu que?! ¿Quisiste matar a Spike-wiki? ¿Por qué?

Dovahkiin: -en voz baja- otra mas. –Subiendo a volumen normal- Es un dragón, es una amenaza. No pensé que seria un asistente

Rarity: Spike-wiki no es una amenaza, simplemente tiene problemas de hiperactividad.

Dovahkiin: Bueno, solo quiero disculparme por intentar matarlo. ¿Me dices donde queda la biblioteca?

Rarity: Te lo diré con una condición: Llévame contigo –le brillaron los ojos y lo miraba fijamente a pocos centímetros.

Dovahkiin: Supongo que esta bien, tu me guías.

Salieron de la boutique y Rarity empezó a caminar alado de él.

Rarity: -ella realmente estaba muy roja- Y… ¿Cómo te llamas?

Dovhakiin: -mirándola de reojo- Soy Dovahkiin, puedes decirme Dova si quieres.

Rarity: Dova, hermoso nombre. Y, ¿de donde vienes?

Dovahkiin: Vengo de tierras lejanas, más allá de los mapas.

Rarity: ¿Vienes desde fuera? Que bien.

Después de unos cuantos pasos llegaron a un gran árbol con ventanas.

Dovahkiin: ¿Es aquí?, la biblioteca es un árbol, muy original.

Rarity: -*risilla* -toca la puerta-

Esperaron unos segundos y se entreabrió la puerta, era Spike quien la abría.

Spike: ¡Rarity!, que sorpresa, ¿Qué haces aquí?

Rarity: Acompañe a un amigo –Dovahkiin la miro algo raro- … a disculparse.

Spike: ¿Amigo?, ¿disculparse? –Spike abrió completamente la puerta y vio a Dovahkiin- ¡Ahhh!, ¡eres tú! –Spike salió corriendo gritando- ¡Twilight!

Dovahkiin: ¿¡Que?! ¡Espera, no te hare daño!

Rarity: Es fue inesperado hasta para mi, al parecer si que le diste miedo.

Dovahkiin: -mira seriamente a Rarity- ¿tu crees? Se supone que es una biblioteca ¿no? –Rarity afirma con la cabeza- entonces es pública, puedo entrar. –Empujo la puerta-

Dentro vio un sinfín de libros acomodados en orden alfabético. Camino unos metros y se encontró con Twilight frente a frente quien lo miraba de forma malhumorada.

Twilight: ¿Qué quieres? –lo dijo tan fríamente que se le helo la espina dorsal a Dovahkiin-

Dovahkiin: Yo…yo solo venia a disculparme por lo que paso hace rato…

Twilight: -mira a Rarity- ¿e intentas escudarte con una de mis amigas?

Rarity: Oh, no no. Yo vine voluntariamente, venia a verte Twilight.

Dovahkiin: Como decía, quería disculparme por casi matar a tu… "asistente". Fueron instintos.

Twilight: Ya estas otra vez con lo de los instintos. ¿A que te dedicas que dices que son instintos?

Dovahkiin: La verdad… no me creerías, no lo puedo decir.

Twilight: No puedo creerte sin pruebas, y no aceptare tus disculpas.

Rarity: Cariño, acepta sus disculpas. ¿Vino con todo el valor del mundo solo para ser rechazado?

Dovahkiin: No, no importa. Déjala, yo tampoco la perdonaría si tratara de matar a mi asistente.

Dovahkiin iba a abrir la puerta cuando se abrió de golpe por Applejack.

Dovahkiin, Twilight, Rarity, Spike: ¿Applejack?

Applejack: ¡Twilight, un dragón esta afuera y esta devorando todo!

Dovahkiin: ¿¡Un dragón?! –dijo antes de salir corriendo afuera-

Afuera un enorme dragón color verde estaba devorando todo lo del mercado, cada pisada provocaba un estruendo que asustaba a los animales y destrozaba ventanas.

Dovahkiin: Yo…yo… ¡debo irme! –Necesitaba ir a su casa a buscar sus armas-

Twilight: -le miraba mientras se alejaba- Ahí tienen sus instintos de casería.

Rarity: No, un dragón. La comida… Oh! –Se cae y desmaya-

Spike: ¡Rarity!, Rarity levántate. Vamos, despierta, por favor.

Applejack: Debemos detenerlo Twilight, a este paso se comerá todo.

Twilight: Tienes razón, rápido. Toma esta soga y amárrale los pies.

Applejack: A la orden.

Applejack corrió y le amarro los pies. Acto seguido, Twilight preparo un hechizo de aturdimiento y se lo lanzo al dragón. Al dragón no le pasó nada y empezó a salirle humo de la nariz.

Dragón: Yol Toor Shul! –El dragón escupió fuego-

Twilight: ¡No! –Se tapo la cara con sus pezuñas-

Twilight estuvo así unos 5 segundos y nada pasaba. Después abrió sus ojos y vio un campo que la protegía del fuego. El dragón dejo de escupir fuego y el campo desapareció, el dragón se enojo y se preparo para volver a lanzar fuego, pero una bola de hielo callo directamente en su boca. Twilight miro desde donde provenía y vio a Dovahkiin.

Dovahkiin: ¡Déjala en paz! –Él estaba con un casco con cuernos y una armadura- Prepárate para luchar, Ozuru

Twilight: ¿Qué? ¿Lo conoces?

Dovahkiin: Claro, me enfrente contra el hace 6 años en Fillydelphia. ¿Cómo la estas pasando Ozuru?

Ozuru: Nool va kaan douh, ena braham anu leo tirhe. (Es idioma dragón que yo invente xD)

Dovahkiin: No joda y ¿te dejo por eso? Una lastima, oye…sabes que voy a matarte, ¿no?

Ozuru: ¿Anaao zon? En hulu zu.

En ese momento el dragón le da un golpe con su garra y Dovahkiin sale lejos chocando con un árbol. Twilight aprovecho esa oportunidad para salir corriendo y ocultarse junto a sus amigas.

Rainbow Dash: ¿Qué hace un dragón por esos lugares? ¿Y quien es ese?- dice mientras le apunta a Dovahkiin.

Twilight: Llego hace unos minutos, no creí que realmente cazaba dragones.

En esos momentos llega Fluttershy para juntarse con las demás.

Fluttershy: Chicas, ¿que paso?, ¿Por qué esta todo destruido?

Justo entonces suena un rugido y algo golpea el puesto de manzanas que estaba al lado de ellas.

Fluttershy: ¿¡Qué fue eso?!... es un…un…dra-DRAGON!- y se escondió detrás de Rarity.

Entonces los escombros del puesto de manzanas se empieza a mover y de el sale Dovahkiin con unos cuantos cortes.

Dovahkiin: *cof cof* valla, veo que se ha vuelto mucho mas fuerte.

Rarity: ¡Dovahkiin! ¿Estas bien?

Dovahkiin: Claro, no es nada. Solo le estoy dando un poco de ventaja…te dije que me podías decir Dova –El miro y se dio cuenta el dragón seguía destruyendo ponyville.- Applejack, tomare esto si no te importa.

Dovahkiin le quito el sombrero y salió corriendo contra el dragón.

Applejack: ¡Hey! Ese es mi sombrero.

Dovahkiin corrió y mientras lo hacia saco bajo el sombrero una soga.

Dovahkiin: Que conveniente

La lanzo y sujeto al dragón por el cuello, subió y se monto sobre su lomo. Después tomo el sombrero con su pezuña y lo empezó a levantar por los aires.

Dovahkiin: ¡Adelante vaquero, que se enfría la barbacoa!

Las mane 6 miraban como Dova intentaba domar al dragón

Fluttershy: Como…no siente miedo

Rarity: Yo creo que si lo siente, pero lo controla.

Twilight: No, los Dovahkiin son cazadores de dragones por naturaleza, nacieron sin miedo hacia los dragones.

Rainbow: ¿Y como sabes tanto de el?

Twilight: No solo de él, se mucho sobre los Dovahkiin. Además ese no es su nombre, Dovahkiin es una palabra en idioma dragón que significa el sangre de dragón. Desde pequeños que poseen una gran fuerza y habilidad, además de poder realizar gritos y hablar en idioma dragón, pero eso solo lo descubren hasta después de encontrar su cutie mark. Ello se especializan en la caza de los dragones, actúan por instinto e incluso algunos llegan a amaestrar algunos, como lo vemos ahora…

Pero justo en ese momento el dragón bajo la cabeza tan rápido que Dova salió volando contra una casa y se estrello contra la ventana.

Twilight: O tal ves no…

El dragón se puso enfrente a la casa y comenzó a lanzar fuego. Las llamas envolvían la casa y pasaron pocos segundos antes de que esta explotara.

Ozuru: aneef harun ko lazen sii fru

Rainbow: ¡Ah! Si, claro. Como quieras

Twilight en ese momento saco un libro y lo comenzó a leer.

Twilight: Según este libro el acaba de pedirte matrimonio…y tu aceptaste.

Rainbow: ¿¡Como?!

Entonces el dragón se comenzó a acercar a ellas muy lentamente, pero a la vez atemorizante. El dragón estaba solo a unos cuantos metros cuando se oyó una explosión. Todos miraron y se dieron cuanta que Dovahkiin estaba volando muy alto con un rastro de fuego tras de él.

Dovahkiin: Ya estuvo, es hora de mi súper técnica.

Se detuvo muchos metros en el aire y comenzó a descender a una increíble velocidad.

Dovahkiin: ¡Fire rainboom! (es lo mismo que el Sonic rainboom excepto que este es con un rastro de fuego)

Ozuru: ¡Jehuin zu!

Dovhakiin: ¡Llego tu fin!

Grito antes de que colisionara con el dragón, lo siguiente que se vio fue una gran explosión y una onda expansiva que levanto mucho polvo. Cuando este se disipo se pudo ver a Dovahkiin sobre el dragón. Las mane 6 se acercaron.

Rainbow: ¡WOW, eso fue increíble! Eso que hiciste se parece mucho al Sonic rainboom.

Dovahkiin: Si te refieres a mi técnica, se llama fire rainboom. Cuando era pequeño vi algo parecido a esto en el cielo y quise imitarlo agregándole mi toque personal.

Rainbow: Increíble, tu vi… -No alcanzo a terminar la frase pues el dragón dio un fuerte suspiro y después comenzó a respirar agitadamente. Fluttershy se asusto y se oculto detrás de Rarity.

Fluttershy: ¿Si-sigue vivo?

Dovahkiin: Claro, no voy a matarlo… Aun, primero necesito su piel.

Entonces levanto su espada y la clavo muy fuerte en su pecho. El dragón no grito, solo seguía respirando más fuerte. Mientras Dova movía su espada para cortar su piel.

Twilight: Interesante, al parecer no le duele.

Dovahkiin: ¿De que hablas? Claro que le duele y mucho. Es que el fire rainboom puede paralizar el cuerpo e impide cualquier movimiento excepto respirar.

Seguía moviéndola hasta cortar un gran pedazo de escamas, las enrollo y las puso delante de él. Después lanzo una llama verde similar a las que lanza Spike cuando manda cartas y la piel desapareció.

Dovahkiin: Ya esta…supongo que no es necesario dejarte vivir ahora. –Miro al dragón y este le devolvió la mirada con frialdad.

Dovahkiin: ¡Ja! Sabes muy bien que tu mirada de dragón no me atemoriza, Ozuru. Que tal si YO te hecho LA mirada.

Todas: ¿Cómo?

Dovahkiin: Bueno, no se como explicarlo. Pero hay veces en las que pierdo el control y lanzo una mirada que atemoriza hasta al mas duro, pero con el tiempo aprendí a controlarla.

Fluttershy: La mirada…

Dovahkiin: Si, mira esto. –Entonces se acercó mucho al dragón y lo miro fijamente. El dragón comenzó a respirar más rápido y se puso a llorar- En estos momentos saldría corriendo si no estuviera paralizado. Creo que ya sufrió demasiado…solo muere.

Entonces clavo su espada en el pecho del dragón, en ese momento el cuerpo de Ozuru comenzó a desintegrarse hasta quedar hecho huesos y una especie de energía amarillo voló y fue absorbida por Dova.

Dovahkiin: ¡Ah! Exquisita alma de dragón.

Twilight: Eso fue interesante, me gustaría aprender más acerca de tu raza, ¿podría hacerte unas preguntas?

Dovahkiin: Supongo, pero ya esta anocheciendo…creo que debería irme.

Fluttershy: ¿Irte…y dejarnos sola con el peligro de que venga otro dragón?

Dovhakiin: …

Applejack: Ella tiene razón, no podemos arriesgarnos. Deberías quedarte.

Dovahkiin miro a las 6 y todas asintieron, incluido Spike que a pesar de tenerle miedo le tema mas a un dragón adulto enojado.

Dovahkiin: Supongo que tienen razón, pero ¿Dónde me quedo a vivir? No conozco a nadie aquí para hospedarme.

Twilight: Yo te podría aceptar en mi casa si no fuera porque debo estudiar y estaré ocupada…quizás alguien mas puede…

Rarity: ¡YO!

Todas incluido Dovahkiin la miraron de forma extraña y ella se comenzó a poner nerviosa.

Rarity: Digo…si tu quieres.

Dovahkiin: Claro, me encantaría ir a tu casa y de paso conocerte mejor.

Rarity se sonrojo y oculto una risilla.

Twilight: Bueno yo me tengo que ir. Nos vemos chicas, vámonos Spike.

Todas: ¡Adiós!

Después de eso todos retomaron su camino, no sin antes que Dovahkiin le devolviera su sombrero y soga a Applejack (¿creyeron que lo había olvidado? xD)

Rarity y Dovahkiin caminaron hasta llegar a la puerta de la boutique.

Rarity: Bueno, debo decirte que mis padres estarán algo ocupado esta semana y como no tienen a quien dejar mi hermana…pues…

Dovahkiin: No creo que sea una molestia.

Abrieron la puerta y estaba todo botado, los maniquíes, las telas, los muebles, todo.

Rarity: ¿¡Que paso?!

Entonces de unos montones de tela sale su hermana, una pequeña unicornio color blanco y de crin multicolor azul y rosa, no tenia cutie mark.

Sweete Belle: Hummm…yo no fui. –Se fija en Dohhakiin- ¿Quién es el? ¿Es tu novio?

Raritiy se sonrojo

Rarity: ¿Qué? Yo…Tú…No puedes…

Dovahkiin: *suspiro* Si, soy su novio. Ahora si nos disculpas, necesitamos un momento a solas.

Tanto Rarity como Sweete Belle se sorprendieron, pero Sweete Belle subió las escaleras y se fue.

Dovahkiin: Te enseñare algo Rarity. Es mejor darle la razón a tu hermana que llevarle la contraria, creeme.

Rarity aun seguía shockeada

Dovahkiin: Rarity… ¿estas? Holaaaa…Iron, digo. Dova a Raritiy. Uno, dos… Rarity… ¡RARITY!

Rarity: ¡Ahhh! No había necesidad de gritar.

Dovahkiin: Estabas como boba mirando la nada, ¿siquiera escuchaste lo que dije?

Rarity puso una poker face

Rarity: Hummm…nope.

Dovahkiin: *suspiro*¨olvídalo…sabes, hoy a sido un muy muy agotador día, si me pudieras decir donde dormiré te lo agradecería mucho.

Rarity: Claro, sígueme.

Ella solo camino 2 pasos y después lo quedo mirando señalándole un sillón. Intercambiaron miradas durante unos 10 segundos, hasta que Dova hablo.

Dovahkiin: Gracias…- camino y se recostó en el sillón-

Pasaron unos 5 min y Dovahkiin volteo a ver que Rarity seguía en el mismo lugar, mirándolo con una cara de acosadora.

Dovahkiin: Hummm… Rarity, podrías…si no te molesta…dejarme solo.

Rarity: ¿Eh? ¿Qué? Oh, cuanto lo siento –se sonrojo…otra vez- Adiós! – y subió rápidamente las escaleras.

Dovahkiin simplemente rio y se recostó mirando hacia arriba, estuvo 15 min pensando mirando el techo.

Dovahkiin: Un día agitado… espero que mañana no lo sea tanto. Buenas noches Rarity, buenas noches Luna.- Cerró los ojos y se quedo dormido.

Mensaje del Autor: ¡hkfFHCHGJvh! Este es mi primer fanfic que me animo a subir, no sean tan duros… ¿que estoy diciendo? Sean bien rudos! Quiero criticas honestas! Me despido, nos vemos en la parte 2.

Acabo de darme cuenta que Pinkie no hace nada en todo el capitulo…en el segundo le daré mas participación!

NooHarn (BroHoof)


End file.
